The Highwayman
by EveDuncan2
Summary: ONESHOT! What happens when an insanely jealous Shane finds a naked Claire and a tall dark stranger sneaking out of her window? AU; No vampires.


**AN: This oneshot is inspired by the poem **_**The Highwayman**_** by Alfred Noyes. Read and review!**

I sat on the window sill, watching the events of the citizens of the town wondering around the streets, sweethearts arm and arm.

I sighed, feeling a mix of envy and boredom. It was always the same old thing.

"Claire!" My dad called for me from the lobby.

I raced down the stairs, excitement flaring. Finally, _something_ I would get to do.

"What as it, dad?" I asked, approaching the desk he was behind.

And then I froze. A man was leaning against the wall, a... fedora shielding his face.

My father cleared his throat, "Will you show him to his room, honey?"

I nodded, smiling a little too widely. We rarely got visitors in Morganville.

"If you'll follow me, mister." I said, starting to grab one of his bags.

He caught my hand and I looked up to meet his gaze, "Please, dear, allow me to get the bags."

I could feel a tiny blush tint my cheeks pink, "O-okay. Follow me, please."

I started up the stares, unable to get the picture of his dark eyes out of my head.

"It's right in here." I told him, turning around to face him.

He was wearing a billowy white long sleeve shirt, jeans with rips in the knee, flip flops, and a variety of colorful bead necklaces dangling from his throat. He looked insane, to say the least and I had a hard time not giggling at his unique attire.

"If you need anything, my room's the last door on the left. Don't hesitate to come see me, for any reason at all." I winked at him, my poor attempt at flirting making me want to bang my head against the wall.

Instead, I spun on my heel and speed walked to my room, muttering, "Idiot, idiot, idiot!"

I slammed the door behind me, feeling thoroughly embarrassed and moronic. I whipped out a book, hoping to forget my humiliation.

Before I could even begin the brain cleansing process, I heard a light knock on my door.

I set the book down and opened the door to come face to face with the handsome stranger I had winked at.

"Can I help you?" I asked, trying to hide my blush.

I could just _feel_ him grinning at me, "Yes, you can. There seems to be a bit of a draft in my room and I was wondering if I could spend the remainder of my time in yours?"

"I'm not just gonna up and walk out of _my_ room." I stated, slowly like he was mentally incompetent.

He smoldered at me slightly, but somehow made it playful, "Then stay with me."

_Danger._ A rational voice screamed in my head. _This is dangerous, you're smarter than this Claire. He's a stranger!_

Maybe I wanted to live dangerously, "Fine, just don't-"

I was cut off by a bruising kiss landing on my stunned lips. Before I could conjure up a coherent thought, I found myself kissing the dangerous stranger back, fervently.

He smiled slightly and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer against him, before shutting the door. And locking it.

I pulled away slightly, gasping for breath, "That was highly inappropriate, sir! What kind of gentleman-"

He put a finger up to my lips, "Now, Claire. Whoever said I was a gentleman?"

I giggled before I could stop myself, and allowed my stranger to lay me down on the bed.

**THE HIGHWAYMAN THE HIGHWAYMAN THE HIGHWAYMAN**

"I don't even know your name." I sighed as I curled up to his chest, completely naked beneath the thin sheet that covered us.

He placed a soft, sweet kiss on my lips, "Is it really all that important, my Claire?"

My heart skipped a beat. _My Claire._

"I guess not." I mumbled, throwing him a tiny smile.

He suddenly pulled away and started pulling on his clothes.

"Where are you going?" I asked, feeling a great deal of hurt.

He used me, of coarse he did. I had sex with a man I had met not three hours ago, of course he used me. What did I think this was?

"Something more." I whispered inaudibly to myself.

He shot a grin at me and gave me another feather-light kiss, "I'll be back in the morning, my dear. I assure you, this was not just meaningless sex... right?"

I peeked at him and saw a vulnerable hope in his dark eyes that made me smile, "Don't be silly. I'll see you in the morning."

He grinned at me one last time before hopping out my window.

"Who was that?" Shane asked, for he had just entered the room.

I pulled the blankets tightly around me, blushing furiously, "No one. Go home, Shane."

Shane was my _boyfriend_ A.K.A. an obsessed stalker who scared off anyone of the male species that got to close to me.

He glared at the open window, "He didn't seem like no one. Especially since his hat's on your head."

I flushed again, oops.

Shane barked out a humorless laugh, "That's what I thought."

And then he pulled out a gun and aimed it at my chest.

**THE HIGHWAYMAN THE HIGHWAYMAN THE HIGHWAYMAN**

BANG!

I jerked my car to the side of that road.

"Aaaaaah!" The scream was all too familiar and I could feel my mind snap.

_My Claire!_

I did a lightning fast u-turn and broke the speed limit and then some as I hurried to the hotel.

As soon as I hopped out of the driver's seat, another loud bang went off. And I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

I looked up at the window to my Claire's room and saw red blood splatters decorating the once clear pane.

"Claire." I choked out before falling to the ground.

**AN; Sooooo? How as it? Good? Wonderful? AMAZING?... bad? Let me know what you think!**


End file.
